


Ответное сообщение

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Заявка: По сбивают над дредноутом и он попадает в лапы к Хаксу.





	Ответное сообщение

Два СИДа взрываются сзади, но следующему везет: выстрелы срезают крестокрылу верхнюю левую плоскость вместе со стабилизатором. По ругается, стараясь выровнять непослушную машину, но ее мотает из стороны в сторону, он пробует подняться выше, цепляет какой-то выступ, и…

 

По открывает глаза и с трудом фокусирует взгляд.

– Генерал Хагз, рад знакомству. А в жизни вы еще противнее, чем на голоснимках.

Ответом его не удостаивают.

По должен быть мертв: если не взорваться вместе со своим крестокрылом, то сдохнуть чуть позже в открытом космосе. Но его озаботились подобрать и даже слегка подлатали, чтобы не истек кровью. А это может значить только одно.

– Как кстати, что я ничего не знаю о новой базе Сопротивления, – ухмыляется По. – На этот раз даже ваш Рен ничего от меня не добьется. Напрасно беспокоились, генерал.

– Я не собираюсь вас допрашивать, – неожиданно мирно отвечает Хакс. – Напротив, хочу кое-что показать.

И включает голопроектор. В первые секунды По не может разобрать, что происходит, но быстро понимает – это голозапись последнего сражения. Просто он привык видеть сражения несколько под другим углом.

Он отыскивает взглядом свой крестокрыл, метко расстреливающий турболазерные турели дредноута.

– А я хорош, – решает не скромничать он.

– Наши пилоты лучше, – напоминает Хакс.

– Должно же и им хоть когда-нибудь повезти.

Между тем в бой вступают бомбардировщики: По не справился со своей задачей, теперь их очередь отвлекать внимание, выигрывая время для эвакуации базы. По закусывает губу – бомбардировщики один за другим гибнут под огнем турелей, не успевая даже сбросить бомбы, но все же транспортам удается взлететь до того, как дредноут расстреливает базу, и... 

– Нет, нет, – шепчет он. – Его надо взорвать, куда, Пейдж, сбрасывай бомбы, ну!

Он ловит на себе взгляд Хакса и замолкает, нечего радовать его своей реакцией – но мысленно продолжает кричать. Эвакуация завершена, эскадрилья явно получает приказ возвращаться – и отступает, а дредноут неторопливо переводит пушку с разгромленной базы на «Раддус». 

«Уходите, – умоляет он мысленно, – генерал, уводите флот» – и, словно услышав его, корабли начинают разгон, но он уже знает, что они не успеют, иначе Хакс ему бы это не показывал. 

Дредноут стреляет, По прокусывает себе губу.

Затем под огнем СИДов взрывается последний бомбардировщик.

– Уверен, вы уже поняли, какое ответное сообщение я хочу передать вашей принцессе, – говорит Хакс, повышая голос. – Сопротивление мертво. Республика уничтожена. Первый Порядок по праву правит Галактикой! Передадите ей на том свете. – Он кивает штурмовикам: – Публичная казнь для этого повстанческого отродья. Последнего повстанческого отродья.

Пусть все видят, что генерал Хакс не прощает оскорблений.


End file.
